Known post hole diggers are of the auger type or spade type. The conventional spade-type digger has two arm members each having a spade at one end and are pivotably connected proximate their spade end. This connection is such that each arm member remains on the same side of the longitudinal axis as its spade end. The digger is driven into the earth and the arm members pulled apart to cause the spade members to close and take a bite of dirt. This works very well in shallow holes but in deeper holes the arm members bind at the top of the hole when they are pulled apart, thus limiting their working depth.